herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Stallworth
Ron Stallworth is the protagonist of the 2018 movie BlacKkKlansman. He is based on the real life officer with the same name who infilitrated the Ku Klux Klan. He was portrayed by John David Washington, the son of Denzel Washington. In the 1970s, Stallworth became the first black to join the Colorado Springs police department. Dissatisfied with working the records room, he asked the chief to assign him to undercover work. Eventually the chief assigned him to work undercover when Stokley Carmichael (aka Kwame Ture) came to speak to the black students union at the local college. At this assignment he met a student named Patrice and began a relationship with her. Following this assignment the chief transferred Stallworth into intelligence. One day while scanning the local newspaper for leads, he came across an ad for the Ku Klux Klan. Calling the number listed, Stallworth left his name and number on the machine. KKK Chapter President Walter Breachway called back and Stallworth was able to convince Breachway that he was a white racist who hated everyone except white Americans. As Stallworth was black, he would never be able to join the Klan, but was able to convince the department to send Flip Zimmerman to act as him during face to face meetings with the Klan. Over the next few months, Stallworth and Zimmerman were able to keep the Klan from burning crosses in town, and uncovered proof of Klan infiltration of the Army at Fort Collins, which he passed on to the Army CID. Stallworth was tapped to guard Klan "national director" grand wizard David Duke when the man came to town to initiate the man he thought was Stallworth in to the Klan. Stallworth was able to talk Duke into having his picture taken with Stallworth. Duke was greatly displeased when Stallworth put his hand on his shoulder just as Zimmerman took the photo, but Stallworth warned Duke that if he touched Stallworth Duke would be arrested for assult. After saving Patrice's life, Stallworth and his fellow detectives participated in a sting operation that resulted in the arrest of the racist cop Andy Landers for assaulting Patrice and official misconduct. Soon the investigation into the Klan came to an end when the chief decided that Stallworth had done enough. Stallworth talked to Duke one more time, and informed him that he had been helping a black man to join the Klan. Stallworth's relationship with Patrice soon came to an end as she couldn't deal with his being a cop. The Klan conducted a cross burning near his apartment in retaliation for his fooling the Klan. Trivia * The character was based on a real individual named Ron Stallworth, a black officer who did in fact infiltrate the Colorado branch of the KKK in the 1970s. * In reality, David Duke did not find out about Stallworth being black until Stallworth went public with his investigation in 2006. Stallworth stated he wished he could have gone public sooner and that it might have prevented Duke from becoming as influential as he did. Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials Category:Fictionalized Category:In Love Category:Contradictory Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes